Yashashisa Wa Nemurinai
by Falcon Wisps
Summary: The YYH boys are reincarnated after a deadly battle and have to kill the demoness that killed them in thier past lives. YAOI warning: YusukeJin (I, saddly, do not own YYH) (CHAPTER 4 UP!)
1. Act 1: Death

~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! Falcon here, this is my first fic on Fanfiction, and well, hope you like it!!!! ~*~* (This is for MaggieSmaggie for giving me ideas, and Wind Dasher, because readin his fics gave me the idea in the first place!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yashashisa Wa Nemurainai  
  
-Friendship Never Sleeps-  
  
Act 1: Death  
  
Kurama screamed in agony as his body, covered in his own blood and those of his comrades, was thrown agenst the cold, rugged stone wall of the cave. He slowly slid down, until his body sat in a puddle of his own blood on the ground.  
"KURAMA!!!" Yusuke yelled at his friend's seemingly lifeless body, before the agile ability of his opponent snapped him back into reality. The demoness thrusted her sward at the spirit detective, who dodged it, barely.  
Recovering, the golden-haired woman help her sward high, her feet spread apart, hands as close to the bottom of the handle as it could go without loosing her grip. A devilish glint appeared in her fabulous brown eyes.  
Yusuke knew what was going to happen a moment before it did. He had seen that stance three times before; first it was used to sever Kuwabara's head from his shoulders, secondly to impale Hiei threw the heart, and then, just a few moments ago, to send the fox demon hurling threw the air. And he knew there was no way to stop it. Yusuke Urimeshi was going to die, again.  
A small smirk appeared on the swardswomans face. "You must be lonely, Urimeshi," she whispered just barely loud enough to hear, "but do not worry," the smirk transformed into a wide, almost psychotic grin, "You will be joining your friends soon enough!!!!" She charged, and with a raging scream she shrieked, "SWARD OF THE POISEN PHENIX!"  
At that moment, Yusuke closed his eyes gently. He tried to think of the people that he held most dear. "Mother, Keiko," he whispered, "I am, I'm so sorry."  
The sickening sound of metal threw flesh interrupted his tranquil thoughts. It wasn't much the sound though, as much as the pain, or lack there of. There was nothing, no pain, stinging, nothing. But what he did feel was the breathing of a person. Heat radiating off of him, his back agenst Yusuke's front. That someone had taken the blow for him.  
Yusuke opened his eyes just in time to see his opponent fly across the room and crash into a pile of boulders on the other side. It had been almost the exact way that Kurama had, except that Kurama had been powered by the force of the blow, while the other had been powered by.  
  
"Wind"  
  
Looking directly in front of him, Yusuke found himself starring into a mass of untamed red hair. The owner wore a white outfit with two straps crossing over his chest. From under his hair poked two, pointy, elflike ears. As he turned, he noticed a single horn, and a cheeky, fanged grin.  
"You alright there, Urimeshi?" Jin asked in his usual happy, almost illegible accent, before falling to the ground.  
"Jin!" Yusuke shouted, dropping to the floor. He sat next to his friend and places the wind master's head on his lap. "Jin, what the fuck are you doing here!?" Jin smiled, this time sadly. His eyes, half open and blood from the gash in his abdomen, which was beginning to stain his pants. The one that was meant for him. Looking down at his hands, he grimaced.  
"It shouldn't hurt so much, it's just a stab wound, unless," he nodded as the wound slowly turned a nasty greenish-purple, "Yah, jus' as I 'ave been thinkin', poisonous." He looked back up at his friend, "Anyways, to answer your question, Urimeshi, felt your spirit energy in a battle and thought you could need some 'elp." He winked and sighed, "I'm guessin' I was right."  
Tears began to come to the young boy's eyes as he watched his friend on the ground. He knew that soon the poison would take effect and eventually kill him. 'No,' he thought, wiping his eyes, 'he's the one dying and he's not even worried, I have to be strong.' He tried to smile badass- like. "You asshole," he sobbed.  
"Yah, I know," Jin looked into the sad eyes of his friend. He noticed the fresh wave of tears and he pouted. Reaching up, he rubbed Yusuke's chocolate eyes and smiled. "Hay, don' be actin' like that, Urimeshi! Yah, know I can't stand all this sad stuff, I'm a cheery person yah know!"  
Yusuke nodded, "Yah, I know." He smiled. Jin's eyes lit up. He reached out, trying to grab the detective's hand, but cringed and was forced back down by the pain now flowing freely throughout his body. He breathed hard, gasping for breath in a way Yusuke could only describe as a fish out of water.  
"Jin? You ok?" Yusuke asked gently. He pulled his hand threw cherry red hair. He felt Jin's come up with some difficulty and grasp his own.  
"Urimeshi?" he asked back.  
"Yah?"  
"You're a good friend."  
"Just trying my best," he squeezed his friend's hand harder. "Jin, your going to die, aren't you?"  
Jin closed his eyes, "Well, I'm not all too sure.." he stopped as he felt the warmth of his friend's lips on his own. Jin sat, shocked at the forwardness of Yusuke. His mouth was parted a bit, enough room for Yusuke to slither his tongue in to taste his friend. Jin kissed back, overwhelmed by the emotion that his emotion and love.  
Yusuke breathed heavily when the kiss parted. He took his hands and cupped them over Jin's face. "Jin," he said, "You can't die! I.your one of my beat friends, and, I just," he thought for a moment, "You're the only one left, you can't die."  
"You keep sayin' that but you can't change the inevitable," his eyes turned off focus, the poison finally starting to take effect.  
"Jin," he said, "You can't! I.I"  
"Hai," the dying red head said, "Ai Shite."  
The cold steel blade interrupted his speech. The demon woman had recovered, but was noticed too late. Her sward sliced threw Yusuke's back and Jin's already wounded stomach. The last thing that they both heard, before the last of the Urimeshi team died forever, was the maniacal laughter of the demon woman.  
And then nothing..  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's all for now!!! Please review.at least 10 and I'll put up the next chapter.THAKIES!!!!!! XDD 


	2. Act 2: Reactions

~I feel special! I didn't exactly get 10 replies.but I just couldn't wait to get this fic up and running!~  
  
~ To Never-A-Runner for giving me my first reply, and for Wind Dasher~  
  
Act 2: Reactions  
  
Tears streamed down Koenma's face at the site that was now before him. The cave was covered in blood, youki and ningen. The demoness was gone and the mission had failed, but that was not the reason why his heart ached.  
The bodies of the Urimeshi team littered the ground. Kurama sat in a pool of his own blood, his body limp and lifeless, eyes half open and a deep wound in his stomach.  
Kuwabara was all the way across the cave, his head lying next to the bloody stump of his neck.  
Hiei was almost impossible to look at. Koenma cringed at the site. His own sword nailed him to the wall of the stone cave. The teen walked up slowly, pulled it out, and watched the fire demon slowly slide to the ground, leaving a gruesome trail of dark blood to stain the wall.  
As he polished the blood off of the kantana, spots of his tears left small spots of clean on the blade. He looked at it and sighed, wrapped it in a cloth, and turned, almost tripping over the leader of the Urimeshi team.  
Yusuke lay over, what Koenma was sure of, was Jin, covering most of the red heads body with his torso. Their blood spilled and mixed with each other on the cold floor. It took all of Koenma's willpower not to fall to his knees in heartache.  
"Those poor boys," he whispered to himself, clutching the sword. He breathed deeply; he just couldn't make himself come to the fact that they were.  
"If you're done looking at their bodies, Koenma sir, I think you should tell me what to do with their souls."  
Koenma whipped around to come face-to-face with Boton. He cleared his throat.  
"Yes, well Boton, bring them to the Spirit World," he looked down at Yusuke again, "What else can we do? The papers have already been signed."  
An erie silence followed, then interrupted by Boton's innocent whistling. Koenma side glanced her and noticed a light blush had appeared across her face. "Botaaaaaaaaan?" he asked, "You don't, by any chance, have the papers with you.do you?"  
Boton giggled devilishly and whipped out five pieces of paper from behind her back. "It seems that Jorge has.um.misplaced Kurama's, Hiei's, Yusuke's, Jin's and Kazuma's papers, sir." She waved them in the air.  
A smile appeared across the teenager's face. He snatched the papers and stared at them in astonishment. "Boton, Boton I could kiss you for this!" He yelled, "Oh, HELL with it!" He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.  
"Oh, Koenma sir!" She giggled and blushed deeply. "But we still have one problem."  
"And that would be.?"  
"They're still dead sir. Where are they supposed to go?"  
With this, Koenma folded his arms. "That's not that much of a problem."  
"What are you talking about 'there is no problem'?! They can't flout around with any body for eternity! And it's not like we have any spare bodies around here."  
"Or do we?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. "Boton, how many stillborns do we have this week?"  
"What?" Boton blinked a few times before she dove into her robes and brought out a small book. After flipping through a few pages, she stopped. "Altogether, two hundred three."  
"In Japan?" he asked.  
"Twenty."  
"In this area?"  
"Seven, but Koenma sir, all the spots are taken, I don't see how."  
Koenma held up a hand. "Boton, try to match up the bodies, lifestyles, and living quarters as closely as you can with the boys. Move the people who are supposed to be reincarnated here to somewhere else." He smiled broadly, "We're getting our boys back!"  
Boton wrote this all down in her book. "But Koenma, what about Jin? He wasn't part of the team, why him too?"  
"He died at her hand too, Boton. I'm sure that he'll want revenge as well."  
"Yes, sir!" And with that, Boton flew off. Koenma looked down at the katana, the memories of those boys, his friends, drifting in his mind, aimlessly wondering.  
"Don't think that you have won quite yet," he whispered. He envisioned the demoness, smooth pale skin, wild blue eyes, golden hair flowing in the breeze, and her head, tossed back in laughter as she had killed each and every one of them. "Don't think that you have won quite yet, Lysak."  
  
~*~*  
  
Yay! Chapter 2 done! *Dances* Now, I'll need 10 more replies! ^.^ Thankies! 


	3. Act 3: A New Life

K.it will get kinda confusing.sense the guys are reincarnated now, they have new names, so this will help yah:  
  
Yusuke Urimeshi: Yuwaku Usanakausai  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara: Keru Ketatamashii  
  
Suuichi Minimono/Kurama: Kuramu Utsukushii  
  
Hiei: Haji Sakkidatta  
  
Jin: Jirasu Tanoshii  
  
(For translation of these names, please consult your nearest Japanese to English dictionary)  
  
~ Yah.well, chapter 3 up ^^ I'm happy! ~  
  
~ For Wind Dasher.as usual, and Eddy (Dark Swordsman 23) ^.^ ~  
  
Act 3: A New Life  
  
Slowly and quietly, 14 year old Yuwaku Usankausai snuck towards the entrance of his junior high school. He looked around cautiously, and then began to sprint, plowing headfirst into a large, and rather short man.  
"Takanaka-sensai!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet, "Funny we should meet here, I was just thinkin about ya."  
"Yes very funny," Takanaka frowned, "Usankausai, I want you back in your classroom immediately, I already have enough trouble looking for the rest of your friends."  
Yuwaku smirked, "No can do old man, I have an appointment to keep." He ran past his principle and jumped over a wall near the entrance, "See ya later!"  
"Urimesh.I mean, Usankausai! You get back here immediately!" But he knew that it wouldn't work. Takanaka looked on where the boy had just been standing.  
"I know, he reminds me a lot of Yusuke too." Takanaka jumped and looked around to find himself in the presence of one of the school teachers.  
"Ah.Miss Yukimura. Well, I was just heading inside," he turned to walk back into the school.  
"He reminds he so much of him sometimes.I.I just."  
Takanaka turned around and looked at the woman. Over the years, she had gotten very pretty, her short brown hair was long and flowing, her figure was almost perfect. She was kind, nice, and caring, many suitors wanted to marry her, he knew, his own nephew was one of them, but she still remained single. He could see in her eyes right then, why. They were dull and sad, like she hadn't been happy in days, hell, he wasn't either with that.that day coming up, but she had loved Urimeshi, that he knew, and he now felt sorry for the woman.  
"Miss Yukimura?" He asked, but she just kept staring into space, tears sliding down her face. He sighed and stood next to her, "Yes, he dose remind me a lot if Urimeshi."  
Keiko wiped her tears away. "I better get back to my class, I said I had left to copy something." She took one more look at the sky, then walked back into the school.  
Takanaka looked at the sky too, and smiled. "By damn, I wouldn't be surprised if he's Urimeshi's reincarnation or something." He chucked at the joke, and followed Keiko inside.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Sorry I'm late Jirasu, but Takanaka was givin me an earful." Yuwaku put his arm around another boy just slightly taller then himself.  
Jirasu smiled his usual goofy grin. "No problem, Yuwaku, I was just headin towards the clearin myself." He smiled his signature toothy grin and laughed. "I just thought that you would be the one that was already there."  
"Nah," Yuwaku took his arm off Jirasu and they continued walking. Every now and then, he would catch a glimpse of his friend and would admire a quality about him. His bright, cheerful smile, large blue eyes, red hair that just seemed to take over his whole head, it was something that he would always do when they were alone, but would never be caught dead admitting.  
Jirasu stopped suddenly and looked straight up, as did Yuwaku. "Hey! Sakkidatta! Get your scrawny ass down here!" As soon as this was said, a boy, about up to Yuwaku's shoulders jumped down from out of the tree. He was wearing his usual black pants and bandana, his black hair spiked up in all the unusual directions, his ear was pierced and he had a small circular stone on a black thread that he wore around his neck. Today he was wearing one of his many J-rock band shirts (today it was Dir en Grey) over his mesh shirt.  
"Yo Haji." Yuwaku said to the boy. Haji nodded and proceeded down the path and into a clearing where two other boys had already been waiting.  
"It's about time!" The tallest boy shouted, "Me and Kuramu have been waiting here all freaking day!"  
"Keep your pants on Ketatamashii," Jirasu said, "At least we showed up, we coulda just skipped the whole thing and gone home."  
"I don't think so," Kuramu said, "We have been doing this for years and I don't think that we would be likely to start now."  
"Yup, this is our fifth year," Yuwaku took in a deep breath of the forest air. "I have a good feelin this year boys.I think it's gonna happen."  
"I swore I saw something last year! I know I did."  
"Shut your trap you kami baka."  
"You shut up shrimp!'  
"Ok, knock it off." Kuramu sighed, "Let's just get down to business first." He turned to Jirasu, "Happy birthday Jirasu."  
Jirsau smiled and laughed a bit. "Thanks Kuramu, but lets get down to the real reason that we are here." He smiled broadly, "The annual ghost hunt." They all sat in a circle as Jirasu said this, even if they were now 14 years old, they couldn't resist hearing this story for the thousandth time. Jirasu cleared his throat.  
"As you know, anyone and everyone in this town has heard of Urimeshi Yusuke." He smiled evilly, "Of how he was the toughest bully that this town has ever seen."  
"Except us!" Yuwaku shouted.  
"Damn straight!" Jirasu laughed. "But anyway, we all know that his life was cut short, as well as those of his friends in the tragic accident fourteen years ago tonight! And that is why, every year."  
Yuwaku then stood up on his cue, "We sneak into the walls of the Middle School that he is suspected to haunt,"  
"And to find the ghosts of those that he died with,"  
" " And to set them on their journey into the afterlife!!"" Both bowed and sat down. Kuramu and Ketatamashii smiled while Haji more like.smirked.  
"Now, when the sun sets, we shall sneak into the building and."  
"Wait!" Kuramu shouted, "What about our parents? Whose turn was it to distract them this year?"  
"Don't worry Utsukushii!" Jirasu placed his arm around his friend, "We have it all figured out, don't we Haji?"  
Haji smiled and nodded, "My grandfather got tickets for all our parents for dinner and a play tonight, so he and all of our parents will be out of our hair until tomorrow afternoon."  
"Why afternoon?"  
Haji smirked, "I don't know about you, but when my grandpa gets drinking, he doesn't stop for a while." All of them burst out into laughter.  
"Hell, ya got that right, my mom gets pretty smashed."  
"Same here with my pops."  
"My mother doesn't drink all that much, but I will be home early enough that she won't notice."  
"Nah, if I know my dad, he'll be out of it for a while." All of them smiled, it was going all too perfect this year.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Damn, I forgot how scary this place is at night," Yuwaku shuttered as he plopped himself down on one of the cold, hard floors of the school. "Gives the freaking heebie-jeebies."  
"Aww, quit being a baby Usanakausai, it's not that scary!" Jirasu plopped down next to him, "Actually, a setting like this kind of.turns me on." He smiled seductively in Kuramu's direction.  
"Uh-oh Kuramu, looks like Jirasu has the hots for you!" Yuwaku laughed and slapped the blushing red head in the back, "But don't worry, I don't think he bites."  
Jirasu's smile widened, "Like hell I do." The boys broke out in a hysterical fit of laughter.  
"Will you two lovebirds knock it off! I can hear you over Mana!" Haji pointed down at his CD player. "And if you don't shut your traps I will be forced to shut them for you."  
"Awww, quit bein such a stick-in-the-mud Haji!" Yuwaku wined, "And if you can hear us over your precious cross-dresser, just turn it up." Haji's eyes narrowed, but he sighed and closed them.  
"Mana may be a cross-dresser, but at least he has style, and talent, unlike you buffoons."  
"Hay! I take that as an insult! I have style!" Jirasu put on a hurt face and then turned to Kuramu, "Don't I sweetie?" Kuramu blushed and turned in Haji's direction.  
"Haji.I think that if you make anymore insults that Jirasu may try to rape me.so please don't make anymore wise-cracks." He stared at Haji for a while, before smirking.  
"Fine Kuramu, I'll shut my trap, but you owe me later."  
"Ok, just name it!"  
Haji stopped to think for a second before pulling out a flyer. "Dir en Grey is having a concert in two weeks, I want you to get two tickets for them."  
"You got it!" Kuramu sighed and then looked outside the window. "Crap, the sun just set, we better start." They all nodded.  
Yuwaku stood up. "Alright, I shall now announce this years groups, groups that will work well together and supply the highest entertainment for myself!" he forced back a laugh, "Alright, this years it's.Haji and Kuramu, Ketatamashii and himself, and me and Jirasu. Good luck, you'll need it!" He headed towards the door with Jirasu, laughing madly at the way that Ketatamashii was raving about not having a partner. Jirasu stopped suddenly and had stopped laughing.  
"Huh, what's the matter Jirasu? See a ghost?" He looked ahead to see himself face-to-face for the second time that day with Takanaka. Kuramu ran up to them.  
"Takanaka-sensei! What are you doing here?"  
Takanaka shook his head, "I've known that you've been coming here and have been allowing it for five years, so I knew that you would be here, but that's not important, you see, I have some bad news boys." He waited for Haji and Ketatamashii to join the group before continuing. "The hospital called your houses and couldn't get through, so they called me. Boys, it seems that you parents have gotten into a train accident.there was only one survivor." He looked at the boys shocked faces and sighed, "I'm sorry boys, I truly am."  
"Who survived?" Kuramu asked, his eyes full of pleading, "Please, was it my mother?"  
Takanaka shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Utsukushii, but, lets get to the hospital, Sakkidatta, your Grandpa is waiting."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 3! *Confetti flys everywhere* Wasn't that fun! And even better, I have heard that I'm being recommended! Plushies for all! *throws plushies into the air* Well, I have some things to tell you. *Ahem*  
By popular demand (and because I was going to do this anyways) This fic will also have Kurama/Hiei, but they aren't the major couple, but they may as the fic goes on. And for all the sickos out there, there will be no lemon in this fic (people: awwwww) Yes, yes I know. I'm sad too. But there will be lots of other good stuff to fill your need for B on B action! (people: HURRA!) Well that's it for now! Replies, either praise or suggestions will be necessary! (Flames will be too, I'm no wuss, I can take it!) 


	4. Act 4: Death Wishes

Well, now chapter 4 is finally up!!! *people throw trash in her direction* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! Here! Take my stuff! *gives out random stuff from her purse* I have had such major writers block on this fic! I knew what was gonna happen, but not how to put it down! Q_Q PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!  
  
Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Act 4: Death Wishes  
  
The door of the hospital burst open as if propelled by hurricane winds. The large metal doors smashed into the side of the building before swinging back with a large force. Kuramu was able to block it before it slammed into his face, now red with frustration.  
"Haji!" He yelled after his friend, pushing the door open again, "Haji, please, wait for us!" He could see the boy further down the hallway, running as fast as usual. Probably pretending he had not heard the red haired boy. Kuramu leapt forward, leaving the door behind, and ran just fast enough to catch up with his comrade and grab his arm.  
The boy didn't, as he had suspected, whirled around and be demanded to be let go. On the contrary. He stood there, looking forward down the well-lighted corridor. Almost too well lighted. The lights were so bright that it was almost blinding. The distinct change from the darkness of outside and the light from in here was totally apparent. But Haji just stood there, oblivious it seemed to even his friends touch. Kuramu was about to call to him again before he spoke in a low whisper.  
"Get your hand off of me." Kuramu obeyed and they both stood there in silence while they waited for the others to catch up with them  
"Jesus, Haji. I forgot how fast you run," Yuwaku stated as he stopped to catch his breath. He straightened himself out and cleared him throat. "I think we should go to the front desk, ne?"  
Haji nodded slowly and began to walk to the counter a small ways down the hall. The others followed and soon were crowded around it. A small, cheery looking woman smiled up at them.  
"Hello, how may I help you young men?" It was very out of context, but Kuramu couldn't help but wonder how she could be so perky right now.  
"Yes," Ketatamashii said in an unusually calm voice, "Our parents were in an accident. I'm looking for a ." he was stopped by a sad look from the woman. She put her head down, her light blue hair covering her face.  
"I'm sorry boys, but if you're talking about that train crash that's on the news, only one body was found." She looked up at them, "And if you aren't related to him I'm afraid that I can't."  
"But I am," Haji said. "I'm looking for a Hanashi Sakkidatta."  
"Oh, well in that case," the woman sighed, "He's in room 204. But I'm not sure if they'll let you in, he just came out of surgery." Haji nodded and proceeded down the correct hallway. The walk probably would have been more enjoyable if they were there under any other circumstances. Halfway down the hallway, Kuramu, who had been trying so hard to be strong for his friends, had burst into a fit of tears. Collapsing onto the ground with his hands on his face. His body shook with every intake of breath, and whenever he exhaled it turned into a heart-wrenching sob. Jirasu, who was also shedding silent tears at the time, had helped him up, only to have his friend throw his arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. Ketatamashii was trying to hide his face from everyone else, complaining that he 'Had something in his freakin' eye' and Yuwaku had decided to walk in the from with Haji, and the two seemed to be the only ones not drowning in their own tears.  
The door to room 204 had a doctor standing in front of it. He had short brown hair and looked as if he had quickly taken something out of his mouth and placed it into his pocket as he saw the boys coming. "You must be the boys that the nurse was telling me about." All of them nodded, except for Kuramu, who had be placed in a waiting chair by Jirasu, who was trying to give him as much comfort as he possibly could. The others didn't blame him. Kuramu had been so close to his mother. And to have her so horribly taken away from him, it should be a crime to have him cry that much.  
The doctor smiled a bit and looked down at the ground. "From what Mr. Sakkidatta has been able to tell us, all of your parent were on the train, is that right?" Again, all the boys except for Kuramu and Jirasu nodded. "Well then, I am greatly sorry for your loss. Do you have anyone else to live with now?"  
"My Grandfather." Haji said sternly. "He isn't dead."  
The doctors sighed. "From what I know he won't be able to last threw the night." The comment made Haji's eyes grow wide.  
"I want to see him." He said.  
"No one is stopping you." The doctor stepped aside and watched as the boys went in one after the other, Kuramu still leaning on his friend for support, but had managed to stop sobbing for the time being. As the door closed, the doctor took out a pacifier from his pocket and placed it back into his mouth. "And this is when the story gets interesting." he said, before disappearing down the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The room was not as bright as the hallway outside, but Yuwaku noted that this was a good thing. The bed was placed right beside the window, which was slightly open now and a cool September breeze had carried into the room. There was no noise, aside from the beeping of the heart monitor next to the bed. The boys could see the body of Grandpa Sakkidatta underneath the covers. Haji rushed to his side of the bed and stood staring at him. The others followed his lead.  
"Grandpa?" Haji asked quietly. The others saw the old man smile slightly and turn his head.  
"Haji.is that you?" he asked.  
"Yes Grandpa, I'm here." He whispered, "Your going to be alright."  
The old man shook his head. "That's the problem with you young wipper- snappers. You have such a problem facing death. I know I'm going to die young one. I can feel it in my bones." He smiled and looked up at them. "I'm just glad I lived to see all your faces one last time."  
"No." Haji growled, "No Grandpa. You're not going to die. If you die, who will run the temple?"  
"The temple? Haji, you have lived with me sense you were just a baby. You know everything you need to know to run it. And all of you boys, you can stay there with him." He looked up to the ceiling. "I saw your parents murdered before my very eyes."  
The boys stared wide-eyed at the man. The atmosphere of the room was not as it just had been. It was now heavy and uncomfortable.  
"What do you mean?" Jirasu asked, "Murdered? It was a train crash.."  
"No." The man said. He was silent for a few moments before he began to speak. He turned to Haji and narrowed his eyes. "There is something that you boys need to know. Yes there was a train crash. And yes, that is why your parent's bodies cannot be found. That is not how they died. They were murdered on that train."  
There were a few more moments of uncomfortable silence before Ketatamashii spoke. "Your crazy old man. Crazy. How could.." but again he was cut off.  
"Haji," he said, "The day that I found you on my doorstep was one of the happiest days of my life. I had long asked Buddha to bestow onto he a heir to run the temple after I was gone. You were the answer to my prayers." He smiled proudly. "On that same day I was visited by a strange old woman who told be to give you this." He pointed to the small, round stone that hung from around the boy's neck. "She didn't say why she gave this to me, but she did say it was of a large importance. Later, on your first birthday, the day I found you, she visited me again and told me why you are so important. Why ALL of you are so important. At first I thought she was crazy, but tonight I found out that she was correct, you see." He stopped and let out a cry of pain. Haji grasped his hand.  
"Grandpa, are you.."  
"I will not be able to tell you the story right now boys." He looked at them with such honor in his eyes. "It seems my time on this earth has ended." Haji opened his mouth, but he stopped him. "Go to Shizuru Kuwabara." He said plainly. "She will explain everything." He smiled, his eyes now half closed, "I am so proud of all you boys." And then, with a final breath, he died.  
Haji grasped the covers of the bed, tears now streaming down his face. Yuwaku placed a hand on his back, but the boy stood up suddenly, looking deeply into his friend's eyes. It was now apparent why his last name was Sakkidatta, bloodshed. The hate and craving for justice that now drew from his soul was almost overpowering.  
"Haji," Kuramu began, "Who is this Shizuru."  
"Not now." He said. "I'll explain on the way there. For now though," He turned to his friends. "Hold your tongues."  
Doing as they were told, mostly because they were afraid of what would happen if they didn't, they followed Haji out of the room, out the hospital doors, and back onto the deserted streets.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
OH YAH! *Whipes brow* I wrote all of that in about 1 hour! YAH!!!!!! *hands out YYH plushies* Wasn't that invigorating? So the story begins to unfold. Who killed their parents? And what dose Shizuru has to do with all of this? Next chapter should be up soon, but until then, REPLY PLEASE! I love it when I get those. ^_^ 


End file.
